


along came a boy named Alexander

by Conflictingfanfictions



Category: greek gods - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, gay relationship, gay romantic, greek god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflictingfanfictions/pseuds/Conflictingfanfictions
Summary: Poseidon is taken off his feet by a boy named Alexander when he meets him on the beach. They become bedmates and it soon turns into a romantic relationship.





	1. meetings are great

**Author's Note:**

> An: this story is completely made up and in no way ties to actual mythology. Alexander came from my head i just thought it would be nice to write Poseidon having a boyfriend and since im to lazy to do research on actual boyfriends he has had i decided to make up a story. This is in no way connected to mythology, Percy Jackson, ANYTHING! this is my own story. I did however try to remain true to the Gods character. Its written like a movie switching from scenes as you will see when you read. Ok just disclaimer. I hope you enjoy.

Poseidon sat upon his coral, and pearl throne gazing at the lovely water nymphs which danced gracefully at his feet. He, King of the Seas, was far less tempered than his other brothers. Thus had less drama. Which became rather boring. A giggling Nymph bounced up to him. Her shredded blue dress flowing behind her through the air as she walked "you look very displeased with our dancing" she commented with a solemnly frown. Poseidon gave her a soft smile, tilting her head up to meet his gaze "i am not displeased with your dancing" he muttered, truthfully. The nymph took his hand putting one of his thick digits into her mouth. Biting it softly "good because we planned it all for you" she replied before standing up and trotting back over to her dancing sisters. A sigh leaving Poseidon's mouth creating rippling waves on top of the sea. 

On land a boy with golden blonde locks, emerald green eyes, and a tanned complexion. His fair face looked to be in his late teens sat on the edge of the water dipping his toes inside. He had been walking for days on end and was exhausted by the crippling heat of the sun "Demeter must you make it so hot" he scowled. The boy's name was Alexander, and he wanted to bend down and drink the salt water from the sea. It looked so cool and refreshing to him he could barely resist. The water began to move towards him in slight beckoning waves. Alexander let out a large sigh of frustration “what I wouldn't do to drink one drop of water” he uttered lowly. The words burning in his throat from thirst. A beautiful maiden walked along the shore. Her sun golden hair waved through the air, and her blue eyes shone like the seven seas. She wore a white, flowing dress, and a golden laurel wreath crown. It looked as if gold speckled her cheeks as well; this woman was the goddess of Beauty Aphrodite. Alexander looked to the left of him seeing the beautiful woman. She smiled at him with a soft lush smile that would bring any mortal man to his knees. Alexander however looked back at the ocean. Splashing the water on himself to cool off, and praying for fresh water. Aphrodite scuffed walking up to him. Her arms crossed in anger “excuse me? Do you not see me standing here?” she exclaimed. The goddess wasn't used to people ignoring her. Alexander looked up at her “my eyes work lovely lady. However I am dying of thirst and do not have time to look and gawk at women” he replied.

The Nymphs had finished their dance, and were now all sat around chattering. Poseidon had taken to gazing out at all the creatures in his domain from the window of his castle. His ears perked up at the sound of his sister and sometimes bedmate, Aphrodite having a tantrum on the edge of his kingdom. He assumed one of his Nymphs or other supernatural confidants was teasing her or getting on her nerves. The God let out a bellowing laugh, rising to the surface to peak at his sister's temperament problem. 

Alexander watched as the goddess yell and curse him for not paying attention to her. Alexander starred in horror and awe at the fact such a beautiful woman could act so heinous. The ocean erupted into violent ripples, and bubbled up as Poseidon began to raise from below. His laugh echoing through the beach, and through a few miles of land. Alexander looked upon the god of the sea. He had raven black hair, crystal blue eyes of course, and tan skin. He wore the same thing as Aphrodite except no laurel crown. Poseidon walked onto shore looking only to his sister “what could be possibly wrong with you now?” he asked finding humor in his sister's angry red face. Aphrodite fixed her hair from out of her face which had become a mess when Poseidon emerged from the sea and disturbed the winds. Pointing an accusing index finger at Alexander she sucked in her breath “he is what is wrong with me” she replied quickly crossing her arms once again. Poseidon turned around to see the fair faced Alexander standing paler than his complexion should be. He gulped at the boys radiance being caught off guard. Turning around to Aphrodite he cleared his throat “leave the boy alone. He did nothing to you. You're fine” he commanded. Before turning around once again to look down at Alexander's feet dipped into the water. Alexander quickly took his feet out of the water not wanting to anger the God. He gave a slight sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head, as his cheeks turned a pale rosy red. Poseidon gave him a smiled he's gorgeous. Like a lovely flower in the depths of winter. I must make him mine he thought to himself. Looking up at the heated sky he looked back down at the boy “are you hot? Would you like some water?” he asked sympathetically. Alexander nodded quickly licking his lips “yes” he murmured quietly partly not wanting to overstep his boundaries, and partly because his throat felt like hell fire whenever he spoke. Letting out a slight chuckle Poseidon made sand into a goblet, filling it with sea water he made into fresh. Aphrodite scuffed. Being ignored she shimmered away to find someone to mess with. Poseidon offered the goblet to Alexander. Who looked down at the chalice skeptically knowing the Gods loved to play tricks on mortals. He took the chalice into his hands, gulping down the water. Poseidon looked over his torn, tattered clothing and bare feet being scolded by the hot sand. It didn't seem to bother Alexander. Poseidon figuring the boy had thick calluses on the bottom of his feet asked “why do you look so ragged?” he filled the goblet yet again enchanting it to refill it whenever Alexander emptied it. Alexander gulped down the water yet again before looking at the God letting out a heavy breath “I was put out of my home by my stepfather” he stated looking at his feet, curling his toes under. They burned from the hot sand though he didn't want to put his feet in the water out of respect. Poseidon grunted softly looking out to the ocean “I will give you shelter. Come” he commanded. Alexander obeyed following the God into the ocean being teleported into the castle made of colorful coral, and white pearls. He gawked in awe at the decor wide-eyed. A smirk curved Poseidon's lips as he knew he had impressed his guest. Though he was less showy than his little brother Zeus he still liked to impress the people he found attractive. He walked behind Alexander rubbing his shoulders, comforting him. Alexander closed his eyes tilting his head to the side slightly then bent it down beginning to roll his neck. Poseidon smiled at him calling out to his nymphs to take him to be cleaned up. Alexander opened his drooping, tired eyes to see three women dressed in dark blue shredded dresses walking to him and taking him away.


	2. You will be mine

Alexander laid in the warm spring; resting his aching muscles. He had been given grapes, figs, and cheese as a light snack as well as a lambskin sack filled with water. Alexander sighed happily floating on his back, his eyes closed. He thought about nothing but the warm, relaxing waters. The sound of creaking made him stand up the water going to his waist. His chest muscles and abs glistening in the dim candle light which lit the room. A servant gasped in shock not expecting the young man to hear her enter. She was a stocked older woman with her salt and pepper hair fixed in a tight bun. She was carrying a fox fur for him to dry off with, various fragrances for him to wash with, and dress clothes for when he was done. Alexander looked at her a little shocked. She was much different than the Nymphs which had brought him there and undressed him even though he had said clearly he could do it himself. I would expect poseidon to have only young beautiful woman at him hands and feet. He thought nodding softly to the woman. She stiffened slightly “my lord wishes for me to bathe you” she said sternly. Walking over to him. 

Poseidon laid in his room looking up at his bedroom ceiling as the nymphs described what Alexander's body had looked like. From his chiseled well defined muscles, and his impressive length size. Down to his his defined leg muscles, and butt muscles. Poseidon smiled wide in joy as he listened to them describe every detail of Alexander. His own length hardening in the process. 

Alexander didn't argue with the woman. Its obvious that she had a job to do and she wouldn't stop until it was done it feels like i'm a wild boar and shes preparing me to roast. He thought to himself as the woman cleaned under his arms. After she had finished cleaning him from head to toe not missing a spot he smelt of lilac and vanilla. In his opinion very feminine. The woman ordered him out of the bath. He grabbed the towel from her “i can do this ma'am” he said before drying himself off with the fur not wanting to be touched anymore than he already had been. The woman took the now damp towel from him holding out his clothes. Alexander unfolded it to reveal a very white toga accompanied by a rope that seemed to be pure gold, and a golden laurel wreath crown which he had also seen Aphrodite wearing before. His blue eyes glossed over the fabric before the servant helped him put it on. Placing the crown on his head she brushed out his tangled blonde hair with a comb carved from bone. 

Poseidon had already dress in his toga and brown sandals. Purposely not giving Alexander sandals as he enjoyed seeing his soft feet bare. Poseidon looked at the servants setting up the feast he was sure Alexander would love. The God sucked in his breath looking at every detail. A gust of wind came through the window as Hermes, messenger of the God's landed. Poseidon looked towards him raising his thick eyebrow “what do you want Hermes. I am very busy at the moment” his tone was annoyed. Out of all the times he has to come. Now he chooses to. He thought to himself bitterly. Hermes smiled “a meal for me you shouldn't have” he spattered “i didn't. Now my message?” Poseidon asked wanting to get this over with and not in the mood to entertain Hermes childlike banter. Hermes pulled a scroll out of his leather stitched messenger bag and cleared his throat “Zeus bids your audience tomorrow on Mount Olympus” he announced. Zeus? What could he want? Poseidon thought to himself. Merely nodding at Hermes. 

Alexander -now finished dressing and ready- walked through the halls of the palace. His feet a little cold from the marble, but it felt nice. Considering his body was still hot from the bath. The servant had stayed behind letting Nymphs accompany Alexander to the banquet hall. The women opened huge oak doors revealing to Alexander's amazement a large hall with a long table and food spread across it. He quickly ran in excitement and hunger, but stopped when he heard the scuffle of wood on marble. Poseidon was standing on one side of the table looking at Alexander as if he were an animal he needed to take down. Alexander shrunk slightly. He had never been looked at in that primal way before, but he walked slowly over to his host with a smile. Poseidon smiled at him looking him up and down his eyes then fixated on Alexander's “th-thank you for the clothes” Alexander said fixing his toga before sitting. The God nodded “it was nothing. You couldn't have wore your old clothes anyway” he said waving his hand in dismissal. Alexander smiled shyly as his food was plated by servants. Poseidon watched as Alexander ate he himself not needing substance, but he enjoyed watching Alexander eat. Enjoying all the subtle noises he made. Alexander drank down his wine, wiping it off with his hand before continuing to eat his chicken. He watched as Poseidon refilled his goblet. Then paused noticing that Poseidon hadn't touched his food “why aren't you eating?” he asked looking around. Poseidon chuckled “i can eat if you want, but I don't need to eat mortal food” he answered. Alexander blushed slightly realizing the food was only for him. He began to eat once again. Once Alexander was done eating he looked at Poseidon and bit his lip, nervously. He inhaled deeply “so what do you want from me?” he asked boldly. Alexander had heard enough stories of the Gods to know that they were usually only nice when they wanted something, and based on how Poseidon had looked at him he had a suspicion on what it could be. Poseidon's lips curved into a smug smirk “i want you to be my bedmate” he answered, resting a hand on Alexander's thigh. He watched Alexander bite his lip more. Alexander knew if he said yes he'd likely be cast aside when someone else came along. Such was the nature of the God's. He also knew that if he said no it's likely he'd anger Poseidon and he’d be forced into it. Alexander gulped looking down at Poseidon's hand stroking his muscular thigh. He had to admit he was very handsome and if he wasn't worried about being kicked out he would've jumped at the chance. Poseidon loved how his guest shrunk in his seat shyly and bit his lip. He wanted Alexander to be his. Alexander smiled looking at Poseidon “can i think about it? Just for tonight. Im very tired” he said. Poseidon's face fell before he nodded “of course” he snapped then stood up. Servants walked in “they will show you to your chambers” Poseidon said walking away into his room.


	3. what i want is you

Poseidon walked through the halls of Zeus palace in Olympus. He was irritated that Alexander turned him down the night before, but he was willing to let it go considering the boy was tired though it still frustrated him he didn't get what he wanted. 

 

Alexander awoke in a huge comfortable bed which was stuffed with sea sponge. His room consisted of a table at the far right, torches which lit the room, and some wonderful sea decor of pearls, coral, and colorful sea urchins. He stood up, his bare feet hitting the cold granite floor. He quickly jumped back onto the bed pulling his feet up, gasping. The servant woman who had bathed him the night before walked into the room carrying fresh clothing and sandals. Alexander smiled a little at her, nodding. The woman didn't return his nod although she did look at him before scoffing because he was unkempt and tired eyed “it's time for your bathing” she remarked. 

 

Poseidon sat in his usual chair among the twelve olympians. Hera was talking about some new business; a king had stopped his offerings. This outraged everyone, but Poseidon paid no attention. His mind thinking about the boy back at his palace. He thought what he could be doing at that moment most likely eating his morning meal or bathing. The thought of Alexander wet and naked made Poseidon wish he was anywhere else in the world than sitting with his siblings. He was brought out of his daydream by Zeus’s voice “right Poseidon?” he called out. Poseidon blinked “what?” he asked confused “you will bring in large titlewaves to drown his kingdom” Zeus repeated himself, narrowing his eyes at his brother and fraling his eyebrow. Poseidon nodded “yes of course” he replied. Then proceeded to slip slowly back into daydream. 

After a lovely breakfast of figs, pears, apples and bread Alexander decided to wander around the palace to see if he could find Poseidon to thank him for his hospitality. Alexander did wonder what he would say if Poseidon decided he wanted to ask him to lay in his bed again. He was nervous to say no and nervous to say yes. He had never been with anyone sexually before, and even though he preferred men to women there was never any men around him that ever took interest in him until now. Taking in a deep breath he opened the doors to the throne room and looked around in awe at the sight of the coral and pearl throne, cobblestone flooring, lovely pearl lined ceilings, and tapestries of mermaids and other sea creations which hung from the walls. Alexander looked over at the throne. Then to see if anyone was around. Making sure no one was present he ran over to it and sat. Sinking down into the comfortable part a smug, and goofy smile plastered on his face.

Zeus watched Poseidon daydream as if nothing else mattered. Poseidon was one to play jokes like make sea monsters chase his Nymphs around his palace but this was a different type of look on his face. He ran his hand through his long white beard in ponder but decided it was best to stay out of Poseidon's business. At least for now. After the meeting Poseidon returned home eager to see his beautiful guest he looked at a few Nymphs whom were playing together in the courtyard with a few mermaids then asked if they had seen Alexander. They nodded replying the boy had gone to the throne room a few hours ago. Poseidon grumbled we may have to set rules for him he thought to himself. He appeared in the throne room and gazed upon a sleeping Alexander curled up in his throne like a cat. His blonde head of hair resting on the armrest and his mouth slightly open, snoring. Poseidon chuckled walking beside the throne and leaning against it, rubbing Alexander's head softly “comfortable isn't it?” he asked loud enough to wake the sleeping boy. Alexander sighed happily nodding his head before his eyes darted open and he sat up “i'm sorry. I was looking for you to thank you and i saw the chair and it looked so nice that i-” Alexander was about to go into a ramble. His words cut off by the soft lips of Poseidon pressing into his. He made a soft squeak placing his hands on Poseidon soundlers to steady himself against the passion of the kiss. It tasted as sweet as you'd expect a God's kiss to be; it was firm but gentle, dominant but caring. Alexander could feel the chest muscles under Poseidon's toga pressing against his own. He could feel the hips of the Gods pressing against his groin, slowly grinding away. Poseidon's hands pressed firmly on the small of his back. Alexanders tense body relaxed in the muscular arms of Poseidon until he felt it fit to pull away from Alexander's lips. Alexander bit his lip softly in disappointment. He didn't want it to end, but he simply murmured “fell asleep” as he finished his sentence. Poseidon laughed making Alexander's face turn a bright pink. He cupped Alexander under the chin tilting it up “i know. Don't do it again. Alright?” he lifted his eyebrow. Alexander nodded slowly before being pecked on the lips again “good” Poseidon said moving his hands down to Alexander's bottom then squeezing. Alexander jumped softly looking at him “i'm hungry” he cooed. He wasn't sure what to say and ‘i'm hungry’ was pretty standard way to get out of predicaments. He had notice anytime he asked for something it was given to him. He asked for the Nymphs to leave and they did so. He asked for a specific food and it was brought to him. He was embarrassed by the fact he had rambled so, he said he was hungry. Poseidon let go of Alexander starring at him intensely. They had a kiss which he thought was very romantic and passionate and yet Alexander only thought about food. Poseidon rolled his eyes before smiling “what would you like?” he asked now holding Alexander forearms. He watched as he pondered the thought before replying “wild boar” Poseidon shook his head “no meat. Think of something else” he said. Poseidon wanted Alexander to be energetic and bouncy, and meat would make him feel slow and sluggish. Alexander crossed his arms with the most bratty look on his face. He huffed “pomegranate?” he asked. His tone holding a very distinctive eyeroll. Poseidon smirked and pomegranate seeds appeared in a small bowl on a table at the far end of the room. Poseidon walked to his throne and sat down enjoying the view as Alexander's bottom bounce and swayed then bend down to get the fruit. Alexander walked back eating the seeds and nodding. They were much sweeter than regular pomegranate seeds. Much more juicy as well. He was impressed. His eyes looked up to see Poseidon patting his lap softly. Alexander blushed redder than the fruit in front of him, but climbed onto Poseidon's lap. Eating his fruit. Poseidon bit his lip kissing on Alexander's neck and taking a swift of his scent. It smelt like lilac and vanilla. Of course it had only smelt that way because he had ordered the servant to make it so, but still he enjoyed it. His lips began to kiss on Alexander's smooth neck more leaving wet marks on his skin. Alexander shifted feeling Poseidon's kisses, and bit his lip once again resisting a moan. His length involuntary starting to grow. He had never had this happen before being he had never been kissed in this manner before. Alexander's length grew more and more until it was almost to swollen to hind. He blushed when Poseidon's hand glazed it making it tingle and slightly jump in escessy. Poseidon looked up at him then down at his growing length with a smug smirk then his smirk faded when he saw the fear and embarrassment in Alexander's eyes. He sighed rubbing Alexander's back softly, tracing his defined back line “what is wrong?” he asked kissing on Alexander's neck once again “do you not like what i'm doing?” Poseidon asked although knew he was enjoying it. He could tell by the boner growing in between his legs.   
What do i say? Yes i do, but i have never been to bed with anyone before? He’ll make fun of me Or do i say no i don't? I do though. I like it very much and i do not want him to stop Alexander thought to himself. He swallowed hard then nodded “I do..” he trailed off tilting his head further to allow Poseidon to kiss more, but to his disappointment he had stopped kissing on him. Alexander wanted to whine out in lust and need, but stopped himself. Poseidon looked at him “i do not appreciate being lied to” he said sternly making Alexander's heart drop. Alexander did enjoy it “...but..” Alexander continued “i'm nervous” he mumbled under his breath. Poseidon placed his hand on Alexander's thigh “of being with a God?” he asked rubbing it gently wanting to pull up the cloth to see how soft the boy's skin was. Alexander nodded “of being with anyone” he replied shyly. Shrinking back into Poseidon's lap now realizing he had grown as well and rather impressively. Poseidon held back a laugh “what?” he asked confused. Alexander was one was the most beautiful sights he had ever seen how could he had never been with anymore? This confused Poseidon. Alexander went to stand up quickly being pulled back down by the God's strong hands “no, answer me” he commanded in a deep possessive voice. Alexander gulped nervously but obeyed “i've never been with anyone. i'm a virgin and i'm nervous to be with you because i need a place to stay and you're a God. What if you hurt me? or i'm not good?” he blurted out before he even realized what he was saying. His heartbeat raced and his palms became sweaty. Poseidon gave him a compassionate smile before kissing on his neck once more “you know the gods love virgin sacrifices” he mumbled into Alexander's now tender neck from the nipping and kissing.


End file.
